


The moment when you feel complete

by com_st



Series: Moments [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa family, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: Lexa ran a callused hand over the soft blond fuzz that was the baby hair. "We should name her Rhea," Lexa said, not taking her eyes off of the baby girl.Clarke smiled. "A beautiful name."orThe one where Clarke and Lexa's daughter is born and Lexa truly feels that love is not a weakness.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	The moment when you feel complete

The sound of two pairs of boots padding across the floor did not drown out the sound of pain-filled cries coming from the Heda chambers. The louder they became, the quicker the footsteps paced.

Lexa and Anya paced back and forth, passing each other and simultaneously glancing toward the closed door.

Guards stood still outside the doors, their eyes following the two figures as they paced back and forth, with a mixture of amusement and similar worry.

"Will it never end?" Lexa finally asked, spinning on her heel to continue another lap.

"How am I supposed to know?" Anya complained.

Lexa scoffed. "You are my second in command, you are supposed to know everything."

Anya smirks, "And what part of knowing about war strategies fit into those sorts of things?" The dirty blond woman replied, gesturing wildly to the door. "Nyko never needed my help in these things."

Lexa was terrified, the baby was not supposed to arrive now, Abby had informed Clarke that she had at least one more week of pregnancy to go.

But things rarely happen when they should, and now Lexa found herself outside her own rooms, while Clarke was in pain on the other side of the door.

A group of bandits decided to plunder one of the villages near to Polis, and Lexa, along with Anya and other warriors, went out to solve the problem.

It would be something simple and fast. But again, things rarely happen the way they were supposed to do.

Arriving at the village, they realized that the problem was more grave than expected, where they waited for a small group of bandits, found a large one, and with some very skillful.

To say that things could not get worse would be an understatement, after several hours when the situation in the village was under control, a messenger arrived on horseback straight from the Polis tower, with news that Lexa did not expect to hear.

"Heda! Hedatu is giving birth!"

Lexa doesn't remember what happened after she hears those words, she just knew that Clarke was giving birth, and she was not at her side.

Clarke needed her, and she wasn't there.

Everything was a blur, and when Lexa realized, she was in the situation she is in now.

_Outside of her own chambers._

She tried to get in, but Abby blocked her, something like, "You can't go in there covered in dirt and blood!"

Lexa did her best and once again found herself running, cleaning, and find clean clothes. But even so, Abby prevented her from entering the room.

_Something was wrong._

Lexa sighed exasperatedly, and they continued their pacing. The cries stopped for a moment, and both women halted their frantic movements on opposite sides of the doorway, staring eagerly.

Nyko stepped outside, leaving the door slightly open. "Things are a little more complicated than we thought, Heda."

Lexa's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Can I see her?" She asked.

Nyko opened his mouth to answer when a pain-filled groan and a voice came from the chambers, "Nyko!" Abby called urgently. "Come quickly!"

Nyko did not even spare her Heda a second look before he moved back inside, closing the door behind him. The pained cries began again in earnest. Lexa stepped towards the door, but Anya placed a hand on her arm. "Let Abby and Nyko work. They will take good care of her."

Lexa looked at Anya, her green eyes protesting, looking betrayed, but she nodded.

This time they did not move but stayed where they were waiting eagerly.

"Anya, what if… What if something goes wrong?" Lexa asked, her voice breaking. "What if she doesn't make it?"

"She will!" Anya said hurriedly.

"But what if she doesn't?" Lexa asked, turned her eyes to Anya, "What if I become bitter? What if my yongon are forced to grow up without a loved mother? And I become the person I was before?"

Anya does not remember ever seeing Lexa so fragile and so small before. Maybe when Costia died, but never like this.

_Heda Lexa was afraid, very afraid._

She hesitated and then stepped forward, placing a hand on Lexa's shoulder. "You are not like Titus, Lexa. And you are a better person than before. You know that love is not a weakness, and your goufa will be one of the greatest person of all time, growing from your guidance, Clarke's love, and compassion."

Lexa hesitated and then nodded as they both turned to stare at the door again. The groaning has stopped, and a child cry invaded the tower. Finally, Nyko stepped out of the room, he looked like he was in shock as he met Lexa's eyes. Then a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You have a beautiful baby girl, Heda," Nyko said fondly.

Lexa's eyes widened. "A girl?"

Nyko nodded, "A strong girl."

Lexa's knees went weak, and she would have collapsed if Anya not stepped forward and caught her by the elbow,holding her up.

"Oh," Lexa said breathlessly.

"Would you like to meet her?" Nyko asked.

Lexa nodded dumbly and took a step forward.

When Anya did not follow, she looked back in confusion. "Aren't you coming?"

Anya nodded. "I'll be there in a little bit, I will radio Raven first. Go meet your family Heda."

When Lexa walked in, Clarke was propped up by several pillows, she had the baby in her arm, also propped up by pillows.

She was not even holding her head up, but let it lay back on the pillows, she looked exhausted but radiant, and she smiled brightly at Lexa.

"Come meet your daughter, Lexa." Clarke's voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper, she tried to move her arm, but Lexa could tell she was exhausted.

Abby came at Clarke's side, taking the tiny baby from her arm and bringing them to Lexa. "Congratulations, she is a very stronger girl, just like her mothers."

Lexa did not even have time to protest as the little girl was placed in her arms. Pride filled her heart as she saw the sleeping baby. She would be strong and brave, but now she was just tiny and fragile.

Her eyes were wide open and staring at her, and Lexa felt her breath catch in her throat.

Lexa's smile was so big that she felt it would split her face in half.

"Heya ai yongon," she whispered.

The little girl's eyes were green and so beautiful that Lexa could hardly tear her own away to look up at Clarke, who was smiling proudly at her. She walked forward, and Clarke held out her arms, taking their alert daughter back. Lexa settled on the bed next to her, and they started to make faces at the little baby girl, it was not long before she was asleep.

"What should we name her?" Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled. "I'm not sure."

Lexa ran a callused hand over the soft blond fuzz that was her hair. "Rhea," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Clarke asked, not quite catching the name.

"We should name her Rhea," Lexa said, not taking her eyes off of the baby girl.

Clarke smiled. "A beautiful name," she said.

Lexa's eyes bounced back and forth between her wife and daughter. She never thought anything in the world could be so perfect. She turned and kissed Clarke on the forehead. "You are amazing," she whispered. "Thank you."

Clarke just smiled tiredly up, Lexa could see her blue eyes drooping closed, then she took the baby from her arms as she let Clarke drifted to sleep.

Lexa stood up, walking around the room with Rhea in her arms. Thinking of all the great things she would someday become with her and Clarke's guidance.

A soft knock sounded against the door, and a moment later, Anya was peeking her head in. Lexa beckoned for her to join.

Anya walked up and smiled at the baby in Lexa's arms. Lexa smirked and held her arms out to Anya, forcing the warrior to take the baby.

"Rhea, this is your Aunt Anya. She's my family, and she'll take good care of you as she does to me." Anya was too frightened to respond to that as the baby settled in her arms, then a peace spread through her body as she gazed into the little face.

"Hello, little Heda." The baby's eyes opened slowly at her voice. They met Anya's own eyes after a moment, and the two just stared at each other as if they knew that they would have a huge part in each other's lives.

Lexa, feeling almost cold and empty without Rhea warmth in her arms, gently picked the baby back from Anya.

Both women stood there, admiring the baby for some time. Anya knew that just as Lexa was going to have her hands full, so was her. One Heda and Hedatu had been hard enough to look after. But Anya felt her duty of protection now spreading over this baby as well.

"She is going to cause lots of trouble," Anya stated, not meaning to speak out loud but letting the words slip out nonetheless.

Lexa simply nodded, she had no doubt that this girl would be a troublemaker. But still, right now, she could not bring herself to care as she stared into the angelic face of her daughter.

Her daughter.

Her and Clarke's daughter.

Lexa was a mother.

Now she has the thing that she never thought one day she will have.

_Love._


End file.
